


Christmas Eve

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Barbara Gordon, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Jason Todd, Intersex Omegas, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, do not copy to other sites, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Jason may or may not be slightly panicking. There was only a week left until Christmas and he still had nothing for Dick. Barbara has an idea much to Jason's embarrassment.-------Omega Jason Week Day 7: Domestic





	Christmas Eve

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Jason may or may not be slightly panicking. There was only a week left until Christmas and he still had nothing for Dick. He only had a week to come up with a gift and he was struggling. Sometimes Dick – the charming ridiculous ball of sunshine – was utterly impossible. He rarely gave any clues to his own wants and desires being so focused on others. It left him scrambling for ideas. So Jason was spending the afternoon out with Barbara in a last ditch effort to find a gift for his picky alpha. 

Barbara had already secured her presents, but she took pity on him and Jason was grateful even if she was giving him a bit of a hard time. At least being outside of Gotham meant a wonderful lack of reporters hounding for a story regarding the scandalous relationship between Bruce Wayne’s alpha ex-ward Dick Grayson, his omega son Jason Todd-Wayne, and the commissioner’s alpha daughter Barbara Gordon.

Jason groaned as they left another store empty handed. He tucked his head into the collar of his jacket. A puff of warm air fell from his lips as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Why is it so hard to shop for the bastard? I’ve known him for seven years and I still have no idea what to get him.”

Barbara let out a soft laugh as she looped her arm through Jason’s and sneaked her hand into his pocket to lace their fingers together. “What do you expect from a spoiled rich alpha?”

Jason snorted, but sobered quickly. “I just...I just want to get something amazing for him since its the first time...you know, with all three of us.”

“Should I be jealous?” Barbara arched a brow. Jason rolled his eyes at her.

“No, I’ve already got something for you.”

“We’ll think of something, Jay.” She reassured. “You know he’ll love whatever you get him because it’s from you; that you thought to get him something. He loves you. We both love you. You don’t have to buy that with gifts.”

Jason ducked his head as his cheeks heated up in a blush. He was nineteen years old and still blushed like a kid with a crush whenever Barbara or Dick said something. Then again, most of the time he was just a kid with a crush on a couple that should have never given him the time of day, but Dick and Barbara had and now he could call them his own. 

“I just...ugh. He’s Dick and You’re you. You’re both amazing, Gotham’s adored power couple.” He felt the swell of insecurity fade when Barbara squeezed his hand and leaned into his side, placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“You’re pretty awesome too.” 

Jason hummed basking in that warmth in his chest as they walked together. For a moment, he let the stress and worry go. He enjoyed the moment of just being with one of his alpha lovers. He enjoyed the peace, the warm, gentle love. They were at a shopping center decorated for Christmas with lights and wreaths and garlands. There were families about with kids playing and laughing. A few couples were out enjoying the music and atmosphere. 

Jason was pulled from his revelry when Barbara stopped. He looked at her quizzically until he realized why she stopped. Sharp scheming eyes turned to him and Jason felt his stomach drop as heat colored his cheeks.

“No. No way. Not happening. Nope.” Jason reeled away at the sight of the lingerie store. He felt embarrassment flood through his body, but Barbara still held that spark in her eye.

She leaped forward to capture his wrists. He turned his head as she leaned in against him. “You and I both know you love it when I dress you up in all those pretty little frills like the precious omega you are. Dick loves it too.”

“Barbie, I don’t...it doesn’t seem appropriate.” It wasn’t the best reasoning, but it was all his fuddled mind could produce.

His breath hitched at Barbara’s light chuckle. “How about you get him a new leather coat for him to unwrap at the family dinner and then he’ll have another little gift waiting when we get home? How about that?”

She watched the emotions and thoughts run through Jason’s mind as he dealt with his own embarrassment. She knew the truth behind the bluster. Behind closed doors, the tough omega fighting social stereotypes turned gentle and submissive. She knew exactly what to do.

“Come on.”

“Barbie,”

She didn’t listen as she tugged Jason into the store. Jason stood out among the delicate omega attire. He seemed too rough to be among such fragile things, but the blush still remained as he obediently followed after Barbara. There were a few amused looks from other omegas and pitying looks from their partners assuming he wasn’t an omega. If only they knew the truth. Barbara tucked him directly into the lingerie section. Jason stood mortified as she started sorting through the wracks.

“I think we should focus on stockings and tights.” Barbara murmured. “Dick loves your thighs and legs in general. We get some stockings that compliment your gorgeous legs and we’ve got a happy Dick. Hmm, maybe some panties or even a corset.”

“Ugh,” Jason groaned running his hands over his face. “I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

“Oh hush.” Barbara chided. She pulled a few pairs of stockings out all of various colors and designs. Jason would be concerned that she knew his size if they hadn’t done things like this before. She continued looking however pulling out much more lingerie as they worked through the store.

“Is this a gift for you or for Dick?”

A flash of a smile. “I think that everyone involved will enjoy this.”

Jason snorted. He held out his arms as Barbara laid more and more over his arms. He knew the drill of shopping especially after being dragged along with Cass and Steph all the time. Sometimes he wondered how he ended up being the girls’ choice of shopping mule. They always used the excuse that he was the pack’s only omega so of course he had to come.

By the time they were walking out of the store laden with bags, Jason swore to never take Barbara gift shopping with him again. She had far too much fun teasing him through the store as he tried his damnedest not to look like a ten year old following after his mother. He breathed a sigh of relief the moment they were out and heading off for a more family appropriate gift.

“You are horrible.” Jason grumbled.

Barbara’s eyes were bright with laughter. “Keep that blush and you’ll have Dick drooling.”

He cut a glare at her making her laugh harder. She sounded so light and happy when she laughed and if it meant loosing some dignity, Jason didn’t really care. He liked making his lovers laugh.

~ * ~

Christmas dinner was a strange affair at the Wayne Manor. There was their slightly dysfunctional family with the usual banter and fights. There were guests as well bringing the quiet mansion to life with all the voices and cheer. Bruce always seemed to lighten up when the manor was full; to have his entire pack home. It was something all his kids knew, but never mentioned. They all enjoyed everyone’s company. Hot chocolate by the fire after intense snowball fights, a glowing tree decorated by expert hands, the smell of turkey and ham wafting through the halls, beautiful presents wrapped up under a tree with friends and family all around, it was more than Jason had ever dreamed of.

He remembered his early Christmases living with his parents. They hadn’t been good memories for the most part. The rundown apartment was cold, Willis drank more, and they could never afford a real actual tree. Catherine still tried to make the best of things giving him a gift wrapped in newspapers. His gifts at the time usually were from the nearest dollar store and more practical than fun. He still valued it, because his mother tried. His first Christmas with Bruce had been overwhelming, but amazing all the same – especially since Alfred started baking the pie Catherine always made until she couldn’t anymore.

Jason hoped his mother was happy for him in his new family and new life. 

It was late by the time Barbara, Jason, and Dick made it back to their apartment with their haul. Dick was in high spirits so he didn’t complain when Barbara asked him to carry everything up while she and Jason got something ready.

“You ready?” Barbara asked pulling out the bags they hid earlier that week.

“As I’ll ever be.” Jason sighed. He felt her eyes while he steadily stripped out of his sweater and jeans. 

“Oh, you’ll be fine.” Barbara smiled. She pressed up against his back holding the chosen lingerie out in front of him. “Just remember that Dick will probably drive you out of your mind and if he doesn’t, I will.”

Jason shivered at that promise. He snatched the scraps of fabric from her then listened as she left him alone to go play with Dick. His heart fluttered, eyes locked on the scarlet lingerie in his hand. No matter how many times they actually played like this with Jason dressed like a doll, he still felt nervous. Being in a relationship with both Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon still made him feel lightheaded. Regardless, he really needed to get dressed or Dick would come barging in for him. 

First he slipped on the lace panties. They were frilly and just a touch too tight to cling to his body. His cock was barely concealed by the slip. Jason sat down on the edge of the tub to roll the long lace stockings up his legs. At times like this he was grateful to be talked into shaving as much as Dick did as the lace felt nice gliding over smooth skin. He fingered the soft material. Leave it to Barbara not to skimp on anything. She always did get the best especially if they were using Bruce’s money. It was not really scratchy, but actual silk which meant it was cool and smooth. Dick would enjoy it.

There was still one last bit left. Jason sighed as he faced what else Barbara had gotten. The slip was scarlet and made of shear fabric. It was light with white colored puffs around the hem and sleeves. He shook his head looking at himself in the mirror. Leave it to Barbara to infuse slight humor into Dick’s gift. 

Well, there was no sense in leaving them waiting any longer.

Jason sucked in a deep breath to steady himself before leaving the safety of the bathroom. He found his alphas lounging on the bed and lazily making out. Their attention turned to him as he stepped up at the edge of their large bed.

“Hey Jay...” Dick’s eyes widened seeing Jason. The surprise turned to dark hunger very quickly. Jason shivered as he watched that charming grin turn feral and sly. “Oh baby, what’s this?”

Barbara smiled as she leaned against Dick’s back wrapping her arms around his shoulders and nipping at his ear. “It’s his Christmas gift to you. Doesn’t he look delicious? He’s yours to devour.”

Dick purred. “Oh, Jay baby, come here and let me see you.”

Jason was moving before the command registered. He found himself standing between Dick’s legs with Dick’s hands skimming up under the sheer slip. He shivered at the light touch, resting his own hands-on Dick’s shoulders as Barbara grinned at him knowingly. Jason rolled his eyes when he suddenly felt a stronger grip on his hips. Dick pulled him crashing down to the bed, a laugh escaping as Dick’s mouth found his.

“I’m guess you like the gift, babe?” Jason grinned.

“Let me try it out and we’ll see.” Dick chuckled.

“Don’t forget about me boys.” Barbara mused.

Dick grinned up at her. “Of course not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
